TNFα is a cytokine mainly released by mononuclear phagocytes when responding to immunostimulants. TNFα is capable of facilitating most of the processes, such as differentiation, aggregation and proliferation of cells, degradation of protein, and the like. TNFα has protective effects on prevention of infectious substances, tumors and tissue damages at a low level. However, excessive release of TNFα will induce diseases. For example, when TNFα is administered to mammals or humans, it will induce or aggravate inflammation, fever, cardiovascular effects, bleeding, clotting and acute response similar to acute infection and shock contitions. The excess or uncontrolled amount of TNFα produced in bodies of animals or humans often indicates suffering from the following diseases: endotoxemia and/or toxic shock syndromes, cachexia, adult respiratory nervous syndromes, cancers (such as solid tumors and haemal tumors), heart diseases (such as congestive heart failure), virus infections, genetic diseases, inflammatory diseases, allergic diseases or autoimmune diseases.
Cancer is a particularly destructive disease. The increased level of TNFα in blood indicates risks for suffering from cancers or diffusion of cancers. Generally, cancerous cells cannot survive in the circulating system of a healthy subject. One reason lies in that the interior wall of a vessel is a barrier for oncocyte extravasating. Studies demonstrate that the ELAM-1 on endothelial cells can mediate the facilitation of colon cancer cells to adhere to endothelium treated with cytokines.
Cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP) also acts in many diseases and disorders, such as, but not limited to, asthma, inflammation and other disorders. The increased concentration of cAMP in leucocytes, when inflammation occurs, will inhibit the activation of leucocytes, and then release inflammation regulatory factors including TNFα, NF-κB and the like. The increased level of cAMP will also cause chalasis of airway smooth muscle.
The main cellular mechanism of the inactivation of cAMP is a family of isoenzymes known as cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterase (PDE) destroys cAMP. It is known there are eleven members in the PDE family. Up to now, it has been demonstrated that the inhibition of PDE4 enzyme is particularly effective on inhibiting the release of inflammation mediators and the chalasis of airway smooth muscle. Therefore, PDE4 enzyme has been one of the drug targets of interest. The inhibition of PDE4 enzyme causes the increased level of cAMP, and thus regulates the level of TNFα to achieve the treatment of inflammation, such as septic shock, ichorrhemia, endotoxin shock, hemic shock, septic disease syndrome, ischemia reperfusion injury, mycobacterium malaria infection, meningitis, psoriasis, congestive heart failure, fibrotic disease, cachexia, graft rejection, tumor, autoimmune disorder disease, AIDS opportunity infection, rheumatic arthritis, rheumatoidspondylitis, osteoarthritis, other inflammatory disease, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, multiple sclerosis, systemic lupus erythematosus, erythema nodosum leprosum, radiation damage, hyperoxic lung injury and the like, infective disease, immune disease or other malignant disease.
Current PDE4 enzyme inhibitors exhibit clinical effectiveness on several inflammatory diseases including asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), allergic rhinitis, allergic dermatitis and the like. In animal models they also show effectiveness on various other diseases including arthritis, ichorrhemia and the like. However, they have adverse reactions, such as nausea, vomiting, and the like because they cannot specifically inhibit PDE4 enzyme such that the clinical practice thereof has been limited. Therefore, specific PDE4 enzyme inhibitors are possible to reduce the adverse reactions of a drug and maintain their anti-inflammatory activity.